


Мальчик и змей

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017), PalePaleFire



Category: Original Work, fandom Reptiles 2020
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fantasy, Gen, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: Ночь была холодная, но змей продолжал ползти, уползая от горячего, страшного, принесенного людьми...
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Мальчик и змей

Ночь была холодная, но змей продолжал двигаться, уползая от горячего, страшного, принесенного людьми. Покидал свой дом, чтобы никогда в него не вернуться. Да и дома больше не было, все сожрал проклятый огненный демон.

Он пытался что-то объяснить этим людям, сказать, что они творят непоправимое, но его или не слышали, или не хотели слышать, и даже попытались убить. Будь он старше, он бы нашел на них управу, но он был слишком мал, чтобы что-то противопоставить, и его дом поглотило пламя. 

Он устал, хотел есть, но вся живность разбежалась, так же, как и он, спасаясь бегством. Совершенно вымотавшись, он свернулся под каким-то камнем, чтобы чуть-чуть отдохнуть. Сюда, через большую воду, огненный демон уже не должен был добраться, но люди могли. Все его братья и сестры погибли, наверное, но, так или иначе, он остался один. Слишком маленький, чтобы умудриться выжить в совершенно незнакомой местности, но достаточно смышленый, чтобы попытаться. 

Он закрыл глаза, в которых еще отражалось зарево пожара, на фоне которого, почти поглощенный им, разливался кровью восход. 

***  
Шестилетний Марат сбежал из дома рано утром, прихватив с собой краюшку хлеба и пару полосок вяленого мяса. Все равно там все спят вповалку. Пришли вчера вечером громкие, шумные, пахнущие гарью, долго звенели бутылями и стаканами, а потом завалились храпеть и вонять сивухой.

Марат не любил, когда отец и дядья напивались. Пьяные, они разговаривали о чем-то непонятном громкими хриплыми голосами, ругались, иногда даже били посуду. А поутру маялись головами и рявкали на Брока и его сестер, которым доставалась вся уборка. 

Так что Марат сбежал в лесок, где как раз должна была поспеть земляника. 

...Шуршание шагов по траве он услышал задолго до того, как человек, похоже, маленький, не такой, какие приходили вчера, подошел к камню, под которым он спал. Нужно было уползать, но сил не было, хотя солнце приятно припекало, хотелось вылезти под его нежные лучи, погреться, наполниться силой нового дня и попытаться выжить, но нужно было, чтобы человечек ушел. Или попытаться прогнать его. 

Марат тем временем ползал в земляничнике, объедая ягоды. Он очень любил сладкое, но ему редко доставались лакомства. Отец и дядья считали, что наследника надо воспитывать в строгости. 

Он сунулся к камню, вокруг которого росли особенно крупные ягоды, но из-под него прянуло что-то золотистое, блестящее, текучее, и Марат отшатнулся. Змей он не боялся, да и не водилось в этих краях ничего опаснее гадюк, но стерегся. 

“Уходи, человек!” — зашипел он. — “Уходи, и я тебя не трону!”

— Не уйду! — обиженно сказал Марат. — Тут ягоды!

Под камнем и правда была змея. И она говорила! Говорила прямо в голове Марата. А мама, когда еще была жива, рассказывала, что с любым говорящим можно договориться. 

Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло, почему человечек ему ответил. Мать рассказывала, что есть люди, которые умеют с ними говорить, но он считал, что они… ну, посмышленее, что ли?

“Ты понимаешь меня, человечек?” — решил он убедиться, что это не просто мальчику повезло, и его ответ совпал с его словами, а он действительно слышит его. И понимает. 

— Понимаю, — кивнул Марат. — А как ты говоришь у меня в голове?

“Не знаю”, — неуверенно прошипел он. — “Кто ты?”

— Я Марат. Мне шесть лет. А ты кто?

Разговаривая с интересной змеей, Марат споро обирал ягоды вокруг камня. 

Он выполз из-под камня, не чувствуя опасности, заполз на него и свернулся золотистой спиралью, греясь на солнышке. Солнце было жизнью. Лес был жизнью. Он посмотрел туда, где теперь стояли черные стволы его дома, безжизненного, мертвого. Мама говорила, что он покинет дом раньше всех, что у него будет иная судьба, чем у его братьев и сестер, даже рассказывала о людях и что, возможно, он свяжет свою судьбу с человеком. Неужели этот чумазый мальчонка — тот самый человек, с которым его связало мироздание? 

«Я? — удивился он. — Я — Змей».

— Я вижу, что ты змей, — согласился Марат. — А имя у тебя есть? Свое собственное имя?

Даже в у себя в голове Марат услышал шипение. Длинное, переливчатое шипение, которое не было переводимо ни на один из известных человечеству языков.  
Марат вздохнул. Повторить сложное и красивое имя змея он бы не смог.

— Я буду звать тебя Рики, — сказал он. — Хочешь мяса?

“Хочу”, — прошипел он. Имя, придуманное ему Маратом, ему даже понравилось, хотя звучало странно. Но пусть будет Рики. Все равно те, кто может понять и повторить его настоящее имя, погибли в пламени или расползлись куда-то. А другие змеи? Как ни странно, но другие змеи его не интересовали. Особенно сейчас. 

Марат положил на камень перед Риком два кусочка вяленого мяса и принялся жевать подсохшую краюшку хлеба, заедая ее земляникой. Так, с ягодами, хлеб был особенно вкусен. 

Рики тут же заглотил оба куска мяса, этого должно было ему хватить на несколько дней. 

“Спасибо”, — прошипел он. 

Его не обидели, накормили, он встретил человека, который его понимает, но что будет дальше? Рики не представлял. Если Марат просто уйдет? Рики понимал, что не может потерять этого человека, раз мироздание свело их. Нужно было держаться его, и тогда, когда он вырастет, они оба вырастут, они смогут творить великие дела. 

— А что у тебя на спине за бугорки? — спросил Марат. — Ты болеешь?

Он провел испачканным в ягодном соке пальцем над Рики. 

— Тебя кто-то укусил?

“Нет”, — прошипел Рики. — “Я просто еще маленький, а потом у меня вырастут крылья”. 

Так просто было рассказать Марату о себе, о том, что он сможет летать. Но, с другой стороны, а кто поверит ему, если Марат захочет подобное рассказать? Только посмеются. 

— Ух ты! — восхитился Марат. — Так ты волшебный змей? Мне мама про таких рассказывала. Только она умерла зимой. 

“Значит, волшебный”, — грустно прошипел Рики, подумав, что его мама, наверное, тоже умерла, но об этом он рассказывать не стал. Еще несколько месяцев — и у него должны были появиться крылья. Интересно, он сразу сможет летать, или придется подождать? 

“Ты далеко отсюда живешь, Марат?” — спросил Рики.

— Там, в селе, — Марат махнул рукой в сторону опушки. — С отцом, дядьями и сестрами. Они вчера напились, сегодня до полудня спать будут. Жаль, я тебя не могу взять с собой. Отец суровый. И дядья тоже. Хочешь, я буду к тебе приходить? Мы богато живем. Я могу тебе яйца носить. И мясо понемногу. 

Легко было сказать “хочу”, но сколько Марат сможет приносить ему яйца и мясо? Да, Рики не нужно было есть каждый день, но каждую неделю — да. И сколько недель будет ходить к нему Марат, или забудет про него в первую же? Но хотелось, чтобы Марат приходил, ведь грустно остаться совершенно одному, хотя, наверное, к одиночеству тоже можно было привыкнуть. Даже нужно. 

“Приходи”, — зашипел Рики. — “Я буду ждать тебя тут, под камнем.”

***  
До поздней осени Марат носил Рики коричневые куриные яйца и кусочки мяса и курятины. Они с Рики играли и болтали обо всем на свете. Марат уговорил Рики кататься у него на шее, когда Марат собирал грибы и ягоды. 

“Скоро зима”, — в один из дней, когда Марат снова принес его к камню, нашипел ему Рики. — “Я лягу спать до весны”. 

— Жалко, — вздохнул Марат. — А мне зимой уже семь лет исполнится. Но мы же встретимся весной? 

“У этого самого камня”, — пообещал Рики, чувствуя, что солнце уже не наполняет силами, и скорее нужно зарыться, чтобы проспать до обновления природы. 

— Значит, до весны. — Марат погладил Рики по блестящей, словно лаковой головке. 

Зима выдалась снежная, метельная. Марат помогал сестрам и отцу по хозяйству. Дядя Гжегож женился и ушел примаком в семью жены. Старшая сестра, Марыська, была посватана и весной должна была выйти замуж. Пока Марыська и Хеля бегали на посиделки к подружкам. 

Марат катался с приятелями на санках с горы, кидался снежками, иногда дрался. Он был обычным деревенским мальчишкой, таким же, как все. Просто у него был еще и Рики.

Зима прошла в тревожном сне, но вот день становился длиннее, припекало. Сошли снега, которые в этом году лежали дольше обычного, укрывая землю своим белым ковром, и потекли ручейки, один даже забежал в нору к Рики, разбудив его. Тот нехотя отполз, чувствуя, что вылезать еще рано, и продолжил спать, пока земля не подсохла. 

Выползал Рики медленно, радуясь новому сезону. Он дополз до их с Маратом камня, забрался на него и принялся греться на солнышке, чувствуя, что вырос за зиму и шкурка, что уже мала, собралась слезать, но до этого было еще какое-то время. 

Рики лежал на камне, греясь в лучах весеннего солнца, думая, а придет ли в этом году к нему Марат, или мальчишка тоже подрос и у него появились свои дела? Да и за зиму можно было позабыть даже о говорящем змее. 

Но Марат пришел, как только из земли полезли острые стрелки черемши. Он умелся в лес пособирать первой зелени, а на самом деле — к Рики.

— Привет! — радостно сказал он, увидев Рики все на том же приметном камне. — Я тебе яйцо принес!

“Спасибо”, — прошипел Рики. — “Как прошла зима?”

Ему было интересно, как прошло время Марата, за которое он даже, кажется, подрос. Рики благодарно принял из рук мальчика яйцо, натянув на него пасть, и проглотил, а потом поизвивался на камне, чтобы раздавить скорлупу, и отрыгнул ее. 

Марат привычно скинул скорлупки под камень, откуда их растащат лесные мыши.

— Здорово! — сказал он. — Мы с горки катались у реки и в снежки играли. Моя сестра вышла замуж, дядя женился и ушел в примаки. Нас в доме меньше стало. Отец почти не пьет. Ты вырос! А что у тебя с глазами?

“Я скоро буду линять”, — ответил Рики. — “Сползет старая шкурка, потому что я вырос”. 

— А в прошлом году ты не рос? — спросил Марат. — Ты только зимой растешь?

Он привычно подставлял пальцы под прикосновения раздвоенного черного язычка Рики. 

“Рос, — зашипел Рики, — отчего же не рос. И шкурку скидывал”.

Он забрался к Марату на руку, обив кольцом, словно тяжелым золотым браслетом. Мальчишка был теплым, теплее, чем весеннее солнышко, и Рики понял, что будет очень сожалеть, когда придется вернуться на свой камень. 

— Давай ты у меня на шее посидишь, — предложил Марат, — а я пока черемши наберу. Меня за ней послали.

Щекоча, Рики прополз под рукавом и свернулся вокруг шеи аж в два раза, положив голову себе на хвост. 

“Ну пойдем за черемшой”, — прошипел он. 

И они отправились за черемшой.

***  
Они встречались все лето, и следующее, и то, что было за ним. 

А однажды выросший, уже усатый Марат пришел к Рики, который давно вытянулся и расправил крылья, и сказал:

— Привет, Рики. Меня женить хотят. А я не хочу. 

“Так уходи”, — легко зашипел Рики. — “У тебя достаточно моих шкур, чтобы безбедно жить где-нибудь в другом месте. Только забери меня с собой”.

Рики уже давно мог летать, и полет был невероятной штукой, но все равно больше ему нравилось обвиваться вокруг Марата, тот всегда был теплее солнца, казалось, даже летом, хотя бывала такая жара, что и Рики заползал в тень. 

— А какой прок мне от твоих шкурок? — удивился Марат.

Рики линял два раза в год, весной и осенью, и всегда прятал выползки под камень, у которого они встретились. Сам Рики, большой и крылатый, давно не помещался на этом камне целиком. 

Рики заполз к себе в нору, которая с каждым годом становилась все больше, и выгреб оттуда все свои шкурки, которых собралось очень много, и они тоже занимали место, подгреб их к хвостом к Марату. 

“Дотронься”, — прошипел он. 

Марат тронул один выползок, прозрачный и тонкий, и тут же отдернул руку: выползок вдруг зазолотился, заблестел металлом, стал жестким.

— Что это?! — воскликнул Марат. 

“Золото”, — ответил Рики. Он давно хотел рассказать об этой особенности своих шкурок, но то Марат был слишком маленьким, то Рики забывал, а потом почему-то был уверен, что рассказал, а вот же как оно получилось. — “Я забыл совсем. Ты, потому что меня понимаешь, делаешь мои шкурки золотыми”. 

— Ух ты! Вот это да! — Марат зарылся руками в груду выползков, и все они зазолотились. — Настоящее золото! Знаешь что? Спрячь их пока, или я спрячу. Я придумаю, как мне уйти из деревни, и обязательно возьму тебя с собой! Будем странствовать по свету, может, я научусь чему полезному. А потом построим дом на солнечном холме и будем вместе жить. 

“Давай я их оставлю пока у себя”, — зашипел Рики, сгребая золотые шкурки, которые теперь не особо-то и гнулись, хвостом. — “Вдруг у тебя кто найдет, а у меня точно в сохранности будут”. 

— Правильно, — согласился Марат. — У меня еще найдут, отберут… Давай пока по лесу побродим. Давно мы не гуляли. 

Рики уже не мог забраться на шею к Марату и обвиться вокруг нее, слишком тяжелый был, но крылья позволяли приподняться над землей, для передвижения используя только длинный мощный хвост. Рики вообще был очень сильным, мог победить даже волка, задушив его своим телом, но старался обходить больших зверей стороной, предпочитая питаться мелкой дичью. Или летать над лесом, оглядывая окрестности. 

“Давай гулять”, — согласился Рики. 

Он любил прогулки с Маратом, скучал по нему, и именно поэтому всегда, даже улетая далеко, возвращался к нему, ждал, когда тот снова придет. 

“Я летал и видел башни и высокую стену”, — решил рассказать Рики. Он никогда не залетал так далеко, да еще туда, где нет леса. — “Видел вереницы людей и телег, но решил не подлетать близко. Ты там бывал?”

— Нет, только слышал, — вздохнул Марат. — Это ближайший город, там ярмарки бывают, отец ездит, а меня не берет. Мал еще, говорит. А какое мал, если меня по осени женить собрались? 

“А чего, ты, кстати, жениться-то не хочешь?” — спросил Рики. Вот теперь ему стало интересно, хотя от первого совета открещиваться он не собирался. 

— Не хочу! — возмутился Марат. — Буду, как отец, всю жизнь впахивать и напиваться раз в неделю? Да никогда! Я даже читать умею и считать, меня учили! Давай уйдем на юг? Там тепло, зимы не бывает. 

“Давай”, — сразу согласился Рики, хотя о юге ничего не знал. А то, что Марат умеет читать и считать, было просто прекрасно, потому что сам Рики, хоть и мог понимать людей, но вот их письмена были для него загадкой. 

***  
Через пару недель Марат пришел в лес на рассвете — с котомкой за плечами, в новых «жениховских» сапогах и с несколькими монетками в кошеле. Он уложил в котомку золотые выползки, плотно их утрамбовав и подивившись тому, насколько потяжелела котомка. Скормил Ричи три свежих яйца. 

— Ну что, в путь? — спросил Марат. 

“Веди!” — шикнул Рики, понимая, что змеиные тропы не доступны для людей. — “А где будет много чужих, я полечу или поползу по лесу”. 

И они отправились к югу, а взошедшее солнце согревало им левые бока. 

Рики понимал, что живя с крылатым змеем, Марат всегда будет один, и он бы хотел, чтобы тот нашел друга, которому можно будет рассказать хоть часть правды, часть их истории, которая еще только-только начиналась, но Рики знал, что они дойдут до неведомого юга, Марат благодаря шкуркам Рики не будет нуждаться в деньгах и сможет построить себе дом, какой захочет. Они увидят разные города и страны, Марат познакомится с людьми не только из деревни и ближайшего города. И, может быть, найдет женщину, с которой захочет связать свою жизнь. Но что Марат никогда не бросит Рики, в этом он был уверен, потому что их связало само мироздание. 

The End


End file.
